


Ouroboros

by Treirina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Club Owner Tom Riddle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: Harry makes a bet with Tom Riddle, owner of the night club Ouroboros. If Tom wins, Harry will become his slave for a day. If Harry wins, Tom will go on a date with him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156
Collections: Tomarry Plot Bunnies Take Over





	Ouroboros

In December of 1980, James Potter and Sirius Black were on a raid to try and investigate the Wizarding Underground. Before they could react a spell incapacitated them both. Lily Potter has just laid baby Harry down to sleep when she was alerted to a fire all. She was informed that her husband and his partner were victims of an ambush during their raid and that unfortunately they did not make it back alive. Lily Potter numbly thanked the commanding officer and he left the fireplace. One year later, Harry Potter was found in his crib, wailing, with his mother passed out on the floor. Two weeks later Lily Potter was in a coma and Harry Potter was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, on his mother’s side. 

Harry had a rough childhood. You see, his aunt and uncle were afraid of magic and Harry had an abundance of accidental magic. He was kept locked in a cupboard, only let out to cook meals and clean the house. To everyone else on the street, the Dursley’s only had one child, their son Dudley. No one ever saw or heard about Harry Potter and the Dursley’s wanted to keep it that way.

On Harry’s eleventh birthday, he got his first ever letter. It was addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Dr, Little Winging, Surrey. This was just the first of many that came for Harry. A teacher eventually showed up when he hadn’t replied and explained all about Hogwarts.

During the seven years Harry was at Hogwarts, he became best friends with two fellow Gryffindors, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They were inseparable until just after their NEWT exams when Harry came out to them and explained that he was attracted to men. Ron and Hermione had been dating for three years already and always wondered why Harry stayed single during their seven years, despite multiple girls expressing interest in him. Ron and Hermione did not take his coming out well and proceeded to ignore and belittle Harry for the remaining two weeks until graduation.

After graduation Harry got a job at The Snake Pit as a front-end cashier. It wasn’t his dream job, but it would pay for his small flat until he could find a better job. He also went out to Ouroboros, an upscale nightclub owned by the very wealthy and attractive Tom Riddle. During his many trips to Ouroboros, he started to interact with the other regular patrons, in particular Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson. 

Over the course of a few months of regular get-togethers the former Slytherins realized that Harry had it bad for the club owner. He would spend hours just staring at the man and dressing up in tighter clothing to try and attract his attention. It never worked. Pansy and Draco went wild taking Harry shopping for clothing, which Harry vowed to never do again, but he couldn’t help admiring the outfit choices they selected for him. His favorite outfit was tight black leather pants with green stitching and a black and green silk shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. They also helped him get a pair of contacts, so he no longer needed his glasses.

Every time Harry saw a new person on Tom’s arm, he felt anger and jealousy bubble up in him, wanting desperately to be one of those few who were graced with Tom’s presence. Harry’s only consolation was that none of Tom’s arm candy stayed longer than a few weeks.

One day Harry was leaving the club, drunk, stumbling to his flat when he ran headlong into another person. The person tsk’ed at him and held out a hand to help him up. Harry blindly grasped the hand and hauled himself up off the ground and flung his arms around the shoulders of his savior.

“Thank you so much.” Harry slurred and stumbled while tightening his hold on the stranger. The stranger grumbled and tried to pry Harry off of him. Harry finally focused on the person he was clinging to like a lifeline and his heart dropped. Before him, looking disgruntled, was none other than Tom Riddle, impeccably dressed as always. Harry immediately dropped his arms like he was burned, and the motion made him wobble and he was dangerously close to collapsing again. A few seconds later, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Sighing exasperatedly, Tom picked up the slim frame of Harry and carried him to his flat and laid him on his couch. Tom then went about getting ready for bed and after setting an alarm that if Harry stirred, he would be alerted, he went to sleep in his bedroom.

When Harry finally awoke, he slowly opened his eyes and squinted around, his head pounding. On the coffee table was a potion that was blue, which Harry recognized as a hangover potion. Harry uncorked it and downed the potion, grimacing in expectation of the taste to assault him, but instead all he tasted was a slight mint flavor. After a few minutes Harry’s headache was gone and he looked around a bit more. His surroundings were unfamiliar, and his heart started racing trying to figure out where he was and what had happened the night before.

“I see you are finally awake.” A silky voice drawled from behind him. Harry whipped his head around and stared slack-jawed at Tom Riddle, dressed in silk pants and nothing else, sitting at a small table sipping a mug of a dark liquid. “Would you like some coffee? You can tell me what happened last night and then you can leave through the front door.”

“Is-is this your flat?” Harry said quietly, slowly standing up and turning to face Tom.

“It is. You are lucky that I took pity on you and didn’t just let you sleep in the street where I found you.” Tom said this as if he was expecting Harry to praise him. Harry just eyed him cautiously and made his way over to the table where Tom summoned another cup of coffee for Harry and set it across the table from him. “So, who exactly are you and why were you completely plastered outside my club last night?”

“I’m Harry.” Harry mumbled. “I was out with some friends and I remember getting a few drinks. After that, everything is a bit fuzzy.” Harry tried to remember what had happened, but he just couldn’t. “I think someone drugged me.”

“Oh? And why would anyone want to drug you?” Tom asked, curiously, almost morbidly.

“I don’t know!” Harry exclaimed. “I remember being with Malfoy and Zabini and next thing I remember I am waking up here.”

“Malfoy?” Tom questioned. “The son of Lucius?”

“Yeah, him and his boyfriend Blaise.” Harry confirmed.

“And you remember nothing else? You don’t remember running into me, almost knocking me over? Clinging to me? Calling me the ‘most attractive’ person you had ever seen?” Tom’s tone wasn’t exactly kind, it was almost mocking.

Harry flushed red. He didn’t remember that at all. “I don’t remember anything.” Harry mumbled again; eyes still downcast. Tom tutted and grimaced slightly. “well, what’s done is done I suppose. Be more careful with your drinks in the future. I don’t need a lawsuit because someone got drugged in my club. That would just bring bad publicity.” Tom’s voice was mater-of-fact and he stood, stretching. He sent his empty cup to the sink and walked around the table. “I think it’s time for you to leave now.” He said, thoughtfully.

“Oh! Al-alright. I’ll just, get my wand and head out.” Harry couldn’t shake his disappointment. This was the closest he had ever been to Tom Riddle and he was being told to just leave. Why would Tom be interested in him? Harry walked to the coffee table, grabbed his wand, and walked over to the door. Just before he opened it, he gathered up all his Gryffindor courage and turned to face Tom once more. “I bet you that if you went on a date with me, I’d blow your mind.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized he made a huge mistake.

Tom’s lips thinned. “Why would I do that? What would be in it for me?” Tom growled. “What do you have to lose?” Harry questioned. “If you win, I will do whatever you want for an entire day. If I win though, you have to agree to go on a date with me.”

Tom pondered the bet. On one hand he would get a slave, on the other he would have to go on a date with the man before him. “Fine. One night. Do not tell a single soul about this though” Tom agreed. Harry grinned and said, “You won’t be sorry, I promise.” With that Harry turned and walked out of the flat and went immediately home, he felt like he was on cloud nine.

Three days later had Harry in his flat, getting ready for his night with Tom. He made sure to wear his tightest pants and nicest shirt. He looked good, if he did say so himself. Harry had agreed to meet at Tom’s flat so ten minutes before he was due to arrive, he left his flat and made his way over to Tom’s flat in Ladon’s Lair, an upscale building just off Diagon Alley. Right on time he rung the bell alerting Tom that he was there. Tom swung the door open and Harry’s breath caught. Tom was dressed in a grey suit that fit him perfectly. It accentuated his broad shoulders and the pants fit just right on his long legs. He towered over Harry who was barely over 5’8”. Tom was at least 6’2” and Harry stared up at him and Tom smirked a bit seeing Harry’s expression.

“Well, don’t stand there all night.” Tom drawled, snapping Harry out of his daze. Harry shuffled into the flat, a blush staining his cheeks.

Later that night, Tom had to concede, that Harry was as good as he claimed. While Harry wasn’t exactly his type, if it meant more nights like that, Tom would see where the relationship went. He did agree with taking Harry on a date but made Harry promise that they would stay secret until Tom agreed to going public. Harry grudgingly agreed but told Tom that if anyone asked Tom whether he was single, he would say no.

Harry still went out with Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy but he didn’t flirt as much as he used to. Draco was starting to get concerned about Harry. A few months after Harry started his secret relationship with Tom, Draco invited him to go to Ouroboros and, having nothing else to do, Harry agreed. He dressed casually and met the former Slytherins at their regular table. Harry slid into the seat next to Draco and across from Blaise and Theo. Draco and Blaise exchanged glances and Theo called over a waitress to order drinks.  
Draco was concerned. Harry no longer seemed himself. He didn’t go on and on about Tom, he seemed almost like a different person. He seemed to be avoiding Tom Riddle, whom Harry used to crush on and go on and on about. He never talked about Riddle anymore. Whenever Tom was brought up Harry stayed silent. Riddle had stayed the same in Draco’s eyes. He still had a lot of beautiful people surrounding him. Draco assumed Harry got tired to pining for a person who would never look at him just because he didn’t fit into the mold. The Slytherins came up with a plan to take Harry’s mind off of Riddle.

Without Harry noticing, Theo added something to Harry’s drink and passed it over to him. Harry nodded his thanks and was about to take a sip when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He glanced around and spotted Tom staring at him. Harry sighed, as much as he liked Tom, Tom was very possessive. He did not like Harry being out with friends. If he doesn’t want me to associate with others, he should just come out and tell people we are together. Harry knew Tom would never admit to dating him though and he swallowed a lump in his throat and, ignoring the eyes on him, took a big sip of his drink. After swallowing he noticed a faint aftertaste.

Harry’s eyes glazed over and Theo internally grinned. He had wanted Harry for a while now, but Harry had been obsessed with Riddle and never paid any attention to Theo. Sure he would dance with him, but always as friends according to Harry. Harry only ever had eyes for Riddle. Theo hated him. After Harry’s eyes glazed over Theo decided it was his time. He leaned across the table but knocked a glass onto the floor.

Tom’s eyes narrowed when he heard a glass shatter. Just as he turned to look at Harry’s table, he saw one of Harry’s friends lean in and kiss him. Tom saw red. He didn’t know why he was so angry, but Harry was his. Harry belonged to him and him alone. Tom stormed over to the table and glared at Harry and his friends. Theo stared at Tom defiantly. “What do you want, Riddle?” Theo snarled.

“Get. Out.” Tom snarled back, eyes hard and angry. Theo stood up and was just as tall as Tom. “Back off, Riddle! This is your fault somehow. What have you done to him?” Theo demanded.

“Nothing. I have done nothing to him! Why do you think it is MY fault? I’m not the one who drugged him!” Tom yelled at Theo. “I had to do something.” Theo replied. “He used to worship the ground you walked on. Now he just is apathetic. He gets no enjoyment out of anything!”

Tom stared at Theo, taken aback. Had he really caused Harry to become apathetic? Harry seemed fine to him when they were alone. As they never spent time outside of his or Harry’s flats, Tom never noticed a change in the man.

Harry was still staring ahead in a daze. “What did you give him?” Tom asked Theo, trying to keep his voice level. Theo glanced at Draco and then to Harry. “Just something to help him enjoy life again.” Tom narrowed his eyes at Theo. He remembered when he discovered when he first ran into Harry. “This isn’t the first time you’ve drugged him is it?” Tom looked deceptively calm now.

Theo swallowed nervously. “Well, I mean, it’s always been in his best interest. It helps him relax and have fun. He’s always so stressed and uptight, and this just allows him to be chill.” Tom was still staring at Theo who was starting to get more nervous the longer Tom stared at him.

Draco and Blaise were watching the interaction suspiciously. There was something going on with Riddle. Why would he care if they drugged Harry, unless he liked Harry? No, maybe he just didn’t want bad publicity for his club, that would make more sense to them.

As Tom and Theo were staring at each other, Harry leaned over to Draco and said in, what he meant to be a whisper, “Doesn’t Theo look good tonight? I wonder if he’d come back to my flat with me.” Draco paled as Tom levelled a glare at both him and Harry. “Harry will not be going anywhere with any of you tonight. If I ever see any of you near him again, I will go to the aurors. Drugging someone without their consent is illegal.” Tom stated this icily, grabbing a hold of Harry’s arm, and hauling him up. He picked Harry up and carried him away from his ‘friends’. He would be having a talk with Harry about picking better friends.

Everyone in the club stared as Tom carried Harry out of the club, shooting glares at people who were whispering to each other. Harry snuggled into Tom’s chest and sighed contentedly. “You Tom, I love you.” Tom almost dropped Harry at that declaration but caught himself and just smiled slightly, he felt an unfamiliar emotion well up in his chest. Maybe staying secret wasn’t a good idea after all. Tom vowed to rectify that, once he made sure Harry was safe and sound in his flat.

After Harry was tucked into Tom’s bed, Tom left and returned to the club. He announced to the entire club that Harry was off limits and that anyone who messed with him would regret it, as Tom does not like people messing with what was his.

When Harry eventually heard what had happened, he smiled happily and thought to himself that betting Tom was the best decision he had ever made.


End file.
